Princess IS Peaches
The Theory Rather than being a human princess ruling over a peach-centric country, Princess of Peaches instead an entity created FROM peaches. It's likely that she was created by the Persian government, creating the peach shortage as a result of her creation, to have powers that would allow Persia full control over the harvest and trade of peaches, thus giving the country a lot of economic power. Going off of this theory, Grodan wanted to feed Princess of Peaches to the Queen of Shadow, granted her the peachy power and merging them with her own, allowing Grodan to not only gain control of the peach market, but use them as some sort of biological weapon to take over the world. The Evidence Unknown Gender While there is a lot of gender fluidity involved with the story of Book of Mario from Snow being a F2M Transgender to Mario himself possibly being a M2F Transgender, statements related to Peach's gender are far more ambiguous. For one, Princess of Peaches herself doesn't seem to know what she is, and even Honesty Professor Caesar Reality wonders whether the supposed princess is a male or woman. Furthermore, gender pronouns and titles seem to flip-flop whenever she is mentioned, as she has been referred to as both Princess and Prince throughout the game. This doesn't necessarily mean she isn't human, but it does seem suspicious how no one seems to know what gender Princess of Peaches is despite the world of Book of Mario being very progressive and accepting of things like homosexuality, incest, and transgenderism. From Princess to "The Peaches" During the early parts of the game, Princess/Prince of Peaches is addressed by her title and similar names as if she were a regular human being. However, around Section 7, characters start referring to her simply as "the peaches" or similar terms as if she were nothing more than an object. Furthermore, after Princess of Peaches is eaten by Queen of Shadows, the Queen states that the characters in the room are "witnessing her harvest". Lastly, it seems a bit strange that the description of the moon in the Newspaper, obtained during Section 7, mentions that crops, though the exact statement mentions that "large and small crops can be destroyed at the same time unlike the world where Mario and his friends live", which doesn't necessarily aid in Grodan's supposed plan to rule the world through the peach economy. "Destroy The Stupid Stomachs" After all of the talk about peaches, a seemingly random fact-drop about moon crops, and the feeding of Princess of Peaches to Queen of Shadows, Grodan's first order to the devil is to "Destroy the stupid stomachs". It was already known that he was going to use Queen of Shadow's power as part of his nefarious plans, and the oddly specific nature of this order as well as the harvest line upon her revival seems to indicate that he wants the Queen to use some form of food-related attacks to destroy Mario and friends. This does not necessarily mean Princess of Peaches had the power to control peach growth, but one has to wonder why he bothered feeding her specifically to the Queen of Shadows if she didn't have some sort of powers he could use to rule the world. It's also pretty much confirmed that the war is about a peach shortage more so than religious reasons, and since Persia does have some ancient connection with the fruit (revealed by JAKCK in the Chat of Fatguy703's Section 7 playthrough at around 2:44:17), it would make sense for Princess of Peaches, if she were a being made from peaches, to have some sort of peach-related powers, which would explain Grodan's strange order to the Queen of Shadows after eating the princess. Category:Theories